Things Fall Apart…Or Into Place
by wwefanatic365
Summary: They both knew what they were doing was wrong. But they were drawn together there was simply no other way to put it. Two relationships were on the line. This was to be the last time; things would be as they should. But do things ever actually end as planned?
1. Caught

Time was ticking, he told her to meet him at his room in fifteen minutes. There was always something within her that simply couldn't tell him no. She knew it was wrong they were both in relationships, happy ones at that but there was always something that pulled them together. She reread the message over again. _**"Rm 1027 15 minutes I need you". **_ Looking over her shoulder to make sure her boyfriend, who just so happened to be his cousin Jey, was still asleep she quietly made her way out of their room. She quickly made her way to his room hoping that she wouldn't be seen. Once there the door was already cracked open.

As soon as she stepped through the door he had her body pressed against the door raining kisses all over her neck. Every time they got together she'd feel horrible about it but he had this effect on her that simply made her body lose all it inhibitions. "Ro we have to stop doing this. I can't keep doing this to Jey and you have a fiancée and a daughter at home. We can't hurt them like this." She told him while pushing him back. He walked over to sit next to her on the bed. "I know we do but, I can't help it. Jey is my family we pretty much grew up together he's like a brother to me, as far as my fiancée and daughter are concerned that's my problem you don't worry about them. I just…one last time that's all I'm asking for. Then we can just stop we'll never talk about it'll be the end of us." She bit her lip thinking about it. "One last time and we're both done? No running to anybody else either right?" He nodded and leaned into her while taking a hand full of her hair into his hand.

His kisses were different, softer than they'd ever been. He grabbed her hands as they both stood and started to strip each other. Roman let out a soft whine as he removes her shirt. "Damn I'm gonna miss these." He told her as he palmed both of her breasts. She giggled at that. "You'll get over it." Her hands raked down his bare chest as she slid her hands into his pants to pull them down. "Just like I have to get over missing this." She told him as she wrapped her hand around his erection watching him suck in a deep breath. "How long do I have you?" He asked as he pulled her up and began attacking her neck again. "Should be a couple of hours, he just fell asleep before I came here." Roman slowly started bring his kisses up her neck until he reached her lips. "Good because I damn sure plan on giving you something to remember me by." With that he closed the gap between their bodies, letting a low growl slip through his lips when she let out a tiny moan. His hands made their way down her back to grip her firm cheeks and gently molded them while sucking on her bottom lip. He pulled her roughly against him and she gasped feeling his hard length pulse against her lower abdomen.

He grabbed her by the back of her legs and carried her to the bed he slowly freed himself from her legs only to trail kisses down one and back up the other. She was already squirming when he finally decided to put her out of her misery. He slowly ran his tongue down her lips and her squirming became thrashing as her hand delved into his long dark locks while her head thrashed from side to side. He quickly gripped her hips as she started to buck her hips up at him. "Damn girl…you're killing me here." They both knew she was at that edge and she so close to falling over it. "Ro, right there baby, right there." Her legs began to tremble and with one last stroke of his tongue she flew over the edge.

He kissed up her body and attached his lips to her nipple. "You good, babe?" He let out a deep chuckle. "Gimmie another minute and I will be." She giggled but it quickly turned into a moan as he brought his hand up to her other nipple. She shifted her position so she was now straddling his waist. "You know us breaking this off doesn't mean you can go and try to fuck somebody else right? We both have to be faithful to our partners, they deserve it." She told him as she raked her nails down his chest. He groaned when she started to rotate her hips. "Yeah, I know. It'll just be me and my hand on those lonely nights on the road while you're off fucking my cousin." He sighed when she started kissing down his chest. "Don't be mad, you were the one who set us up anyway. I love him and we're happy just like you're happy, so stop." Roman was just about to comment on the fact that he had her first when all clear thoughts left his mind as her lips wrapped around his length.

He leaned back on his elbows and watched as she took him into her mouth. "Fuck yeah, just like that baby." Roman moaned as she sucked his head between her plump lips, her eyes never breaking contact with his. He gripped the back of her head and pushed himself fully into her warm mouth, moaning as she gripped the back of his thighs. She moaned as he wrapped his hands in her dark hair and continued to suck him the natural taste of him just turned her on even more. His fingers trailed from her hair to across her cheek, his knew he was close to cumming. She pushed him all the way down her throat until her lips touched the base of him. She wrapped her lips tighter around him and sucked hard as she pulled all but his head out of her mouth. He yanked her up and off of him by her hair. "I'm not going out like that, not for our last time." He told her as he pushed her roughly onto the bed. She got on her knees and shook her ass at him while smirking. "Come get it Ro, and make I count."

He crawled onto the bed behind her looking down at her firm juicy bottom and proceeded to caress it making her let out a soft whimper. That quickly changed into a squeak as he brought his hand down on to it letting out a loud smack. Suddenly he thrust into her causing her to lose her breath for a moment. He knew he was a big man and in their current position it'd allow him to go deeper within her. He repeatedly thrust all of himself into her, holding her hips to keep her in place as her upper body started to droop forward. The only sounds in the room were his heavy breathing, her pleasured moans and flesh smacking against flesh. When she could no longer hold herself up he flipped her onto her back and settled between her thighs. He was poised over her just taking in the slight sheen of sweat and smirked as goosebumps washed over her body. She looked up at him with the same amount of desire he was sure his own eyes held.

Holding her gaze, he slowly entered her. The feeling of the vice grip she had on him caused his eyes to drift closed as he bit back a throaty moan. She suddenly had no control over herself not even trying to withhold the loud moan slip from her lips while he filled her. He slowly started to thrust into her. "Faster Roman." She told him breathlessly. He smirked down at her as she locked her feet around his lower back, reaching around her to lift her by her ass making him go even deeper. "Fuck, you're so deep Ro!" Roman let out a deep chuckle as he continued his ministrations. It lasted like that for a while until apparently Roman wasn't going fast enough. "Let me ride you, Roman." Roman looked down at her breathing heavily and nodded. He knew he was about to be in for a show.

He flipped them while they were still attached causing her to let out a small giggle. She sat back while pushing forward onto him, allowing Roman to watch himself disappear within her. "Fuck baby girl." His hands didn't leave her body. Grabbing her breasts, tweaking her nipples, the occasional slap on her ass, and caressing her stomach. She completely lost it once he brought his fingers into play where they joined. She couldn't have stopped the noises coming out of her even if she wanted to. Throwing her head back with her lips parted, she let all the sensations Roman provided overtake her. Watching her come undone was ultimately Roman's undoing. He grasped her hips and managed to get in a few strong thrusts upwards finally letting out a deep groan as he spilled himself in her. She laid against his sweaty chest trying to regain her breath. "Wow. That definitely had a lot of finality in it, huh?" He laughed along with her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah that was definitely the end. I know what we were doing was wrong but, I'd be lying if I didn't say I enjoyed it. We're still friends after this though right? No awkwardness between us?" She rolled off his chest. "Of course we are still friends Ro we've been friends for years, longer than I've been with Jey in fact. As far as I'm concerned you're one of my best friends. You were the one who introduced me to Jey, I'm pretty sure we should've stopped this when me and him became serious but can't change that now. We'll just keep acting like we always have, minus the occasional sex that's all." She smiled down at him as she stood from the bed. "Now I'm gonna take a shower then I'll be outta your way." She quickly took a shower then redressed hugging Roman as she walked towards his door.

"Remember Ro, nobody else it's a done deal. One hundred percent faithful, right?" She asked while hugging him. "Right. It'll just be me and my friend here on the lonely nights." He said raising his hand at her. She shook her head laughing and opened the door to leave with Roman still standing behind her. "Wanna tell me what the FUCK you're doing leaving my cousin's room at three in the morning." The calmness of his voice scared her more than she'd ever been in her entire life. "Jey." She breathed his name shocked that they'd been caught. Shit was about to hit the fan.

* * *

Don't know if I should finish this...


	2. Aftermath

_**I actually wasn't going to add to this which is why I didn't put any thought into the OC but, I got a little feedback about it and changed my mind. So I figured, why not post another chapter? I'll probably give more details about her next chapter. Anyway, here it is. Review please?**_

* * *

"Don't look so scared now. Answer the question, what are you doing coming out of my cousin's room at three in the morning?" Brenda looked at him with her eyes still wide as saucers. She didn't answer so he turned to Roman. "Oh alright Roman my family, my blood, you wanna answer the question? What is my girl doing coming out of your room at three in the morning?" Jey stood in the hallway with his arms crossed looking at them. Roman sighed as he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. "Look Uce, I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to go on this long." They both could see the rage flare within his eyes. "What the hell do you mean it wasn't supposed to last this long! How long have y'all been creeping behind my back." Brenda looked at Roman slack jawed not believing he actually said something. "Answer the fucking question!" Jey exploded not caring that they were currently in hotel hallway at 3 a.m. "It started before we were even together." Brenda spoke so quietly, but Jey heard her.

At that moment he exploded. Jey pushed Brenda out of the way causing her to fall to the floor and lunged at Roman. It quickly turned into an all-out brawl that had Brenda screaming for help. She hopped up from the floor and started banging on doors screaming for help. While Roman and Jey continued trading punches and yelling at each other. Two doors simultaneously opened and Brenda dragged the three men towards to brawling Samoans. "Yo uce, what the hell is going on?" Jimmy yelled at his twin and cousin as he and Roman's stable mates-Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose- tried to pry the two apart while Brenda stood against the wall crying. "This sorry excuse for my family right here is fucking Brenda!" Jey yelled once the two were finally separated. Jimmy looked towards his brothers' girlfriend shocked, as did Seth and Dean. Jimmy just looked at her and shook his head in disappointment as he tried to get his brother out of the room. "Come get your shit from my room, because I'm done with your cheating ass." Jey spat hatefully at her.

She just slid down the wall pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed harder. "What the fuck did you guys do?!" Seth exclaimed at his two friends. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Brenda, babe I'm so sorry." He shook his stable mates off and walked towards her, only to have her move away from his outstretched arms. "Please don't touch me. I-I need to go get my stuff." She pulled herself up shakily and made her way to the room she once shared with Jey. "Bren! Brenda, wait!" Seth quickly jogged behind her and grabbed her shoulders. "Seth, I fucked up. I fucked up so bad I should've never gone over there!" She cried into his bare chest. "C'mon Bren let's go get your stuff and you can tell me what the fuck is going on." She nodded and they silently walked to her room. She paused to try and compose herself then pushed the key card into the slot. "Oh what, are you fucking him too?" Jey looked up from nursing his busted lip. "C'mon dude you know it's not even like that with us." Seth said quietly looking towards Jimmy to make sure his brother wouldn't try anything.

"I don't see why not, she's fucking everybody else. I wouldn't be surprised if she fucked everybody on the damn roster." He spat at her. She just cried harder and rushed to put her things into her bags. After making sure she'd gotten everything she followed Seth back to his room that he was sharing with Dean. "Okay, now tell me what the hell is going on between you and big man?" She sighed as she sat against his headboard and brought her knees up to her chest. "It started off fine, we met at the performance center I was there meeting a friend and he just came over and introduced himself. I'm not gonna lie I was instantly attracted to him, he was one hundred percent my type. So we got to flirting and eventually went on a few dates. One thing led to another we had sex and I'm not gonna go into details but he made me feel things I've never felt before. I literally can't put it into words how he makes me feel, I love him don't get me wrong I love Jey with all my heart but Roman he just has some kinda hold one that I can't break. Then I found out about his fiancé and his daughter, so I immediately broke it off because that's not me I don't ruin families. But he sucked me back in I can't tell that man no. But tonight, tonight was going to be the end, the last time. We were both going to be one hundred percent faithful, but we both just needed each other one last time. I was leaving to go back to our room and Jey was there. You were there for the rest." She told him as the tears still slipped down her cheeks.

Seth sat there taking in what she said. "So that was basically like, goodbye sex?" She looked over and noticed Dean was there for the first time and nodded at him. "Damn Dollface, what are you gonna do now?" "I honestly don't know Dean, I really don't I'd love to go home but I can't because there's a show tomorrow. Right now I just wanna sleep." He nodded. "You can have my bed for the night I probably won't get any more sleep tonight anyway." "I'm sorry Dean; I didn't mean to wake you I know you have a hard time sleeping as it is." He just smirked at her. "It's fine Dollface, just get some sleep alright? You can make it up to me by buying me breakfast." She smiled and nodded as she got into his bed. Almost as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like light. "Shit is gonna get a whole lot worse if or when Lina finds out. I actually won't be surprised if Jey tells her just to start shit." Seth said. "I just wonder how all of this will affect Sophia when this gets out. She's only five it'll break her little heart if Lina and Ro split." Dean said as Seth nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Roman was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe they'd actually gotten caught, they were always careful. Now there was going to be bad blood between him and Jey maybe even Jimmy. It was all because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants when it came to Brenda. The twins were like brothers to him they'd always been close, they were close in age even went to high school together. They were his family and he betrayed Jey in the worse way. Granted his affair with Brenda started before she was even seeing Jey, but it should've stopped as soon as she was with him. He tried, he tried hard to leave her alone only to see her walking around backstage and pull her into a closet or empty locker room and ravage her. It was like he was addicted to her. She was always so responsive and just thinking about the noises she made he felt himself twitch. He couldn't think like that, not right now. He was possibly going to lose two men he considered brothers, but if it got back to his fiancé Lina there was no doubt in his mind that she'd leave him and take Sophia with her. Then there was also the thought of losing Brenda, he didn't want to lose her either. He had a lot of relationship repairing to do.

* * *

_**How hard do you think it'll be to fix these relationships? What do you think will happen when Lina finds out? Seth and Dean taking care of her? Aww! Review, please?**_


End file.
